Super Buu
Evil Majin Boo or Super Buu (Funimation dub) is the transformed state of Evil Buu after eating Majin Boo. It is the strongest form of Majin Buu and the most powerful of the four main villains of Dragon Ball Z. Biography The first thing that Evil Majin Boo did after he transformed (aside from cracking his neck and powering up) was to brutally kill deranged gunman Smitty by going down his throat in liquid form and blowing him up. He did not kill Mr. Satan, as part of Majin Boo inside him remembered Satan, so he went to Kami's Lookout (as he could now sense energy signals). He asked to fight Son Goten and Trunks, and after trying to stall him (during which time Super Buu did a Human Extinction Attack to kill all inhabitants of Earth except Mr. Satan, Bee, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, and anyone at Kami's Lookout or Karin Tower), agreed to let him wait an hour before fighting them. During this time, Chi-Chi slapped him for killing Gohan and he turned her into an egg and crushed her. Boo soon got impatient of waiting, so he got Piccolo to take him into the Room of Time and Space, where Goten and Trunks were training. Piccolo deliberately took the longest way possible to stall him before they reached the chamber and Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks and fought Evil Boo. Eventually Gotenks turned Super Saiyan and used Super Ghost Kamikaze Attacks on him to severely damage him, and even reduce him to molecules, but he was able to come back together. When Gotenks faked being unable to make any more ghosts, Piccolo destroyed the entrance to the chamber to trap them in. In desperation, Boo yelled "LET ME OUT!", unwittingly using his Dimension Scream technique, (a technique where the user screams so loudly, they tear open holes between dimensions) to open a portal to the outside world, where he escaped to. He turned Kuririn, Artificial Human 18, Marron, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Bulma, Videl, Muten Roshi, Gyumao, and Mr. Popo into chocolate and ate them. When Gotenks turned Super Saiyan 3 and escaped, he fought Buu again, and was at a slight advantage until he lost his Super Saiyan 3 power and his fusion wore off. Son Gohan arrived shortly after, powered up by Rou Dai Kaioshin, and beat up Boo, who self-destructed in an attempt to kill Gohan. Boo survived and regenerated, and tricked Goten and Trunks into fusing again. He then absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo and transformed into a much more stronger and intelligent form. His antenna became a head tentacle. Boo fought Gohan and gained the advantage, forcing Rou Dai Kaioshin to give Goku his life and give him Potara earrings to fuse with Gohan. Tenshinhan attacked Buu, and Goku arrived with the earrings, but Gohan lost his earring before he could put it on. Goku fought Buu, who lost most of his power as Gotenks' fusion wore off inside him. However, he turned his severed head tentacle into liquid and used it to absorb Gohan, drastically increasing his power into one of the most powerful villains in Dragon Ball Z. Goku eventually fused with Vegeta to become Vegito and manages to injure Evil Boo, with Boo's liquid form going down his throat ineffective, as well as his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, and even turning him into candy did not stop him, forcing Boo to turn Vegito back. After taking several huge beatings (often being blown to bits or losing several limbs), Boo absorbed Vegito. This was Vegito's plan all along, as he wanted to rescue the others. After separating (due to Boo's stomach acid dissolving the fusion), Goku and Vegeta found Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and Gohan absorbed, and cut them down from their cocoons (referred to by Boo as "people pods"). Returning to his original Evil Majin Boo form, he entered his own mind to fight Goku and Vegeta. They could not destroy him inside his own head, and he nearly absorbed Vegeta at one point, but eventually Vegeta tore down the original Majin Boo. Instead of turning back into Pure Evil Majin Boo, however, he turned into Pure Majin Boo. Forms Ultra Kid Buu The most powerful form of Pure Super buu, and closest form of Super Buu to Kid Buu. Kid Buu/Super Buu attained this form when he absorbed his first victim, the past South Kai many thousands of years ago Fat (Good) Buu The weakest of all of Majin Buu's transfromations. Super buu attained this from when he absorbed the past Supreme Kai, Daikao. Daikao's pure heart corrupted Super buu therefore into the likeness of his fat and good hearted self. Fat Buu eventually gets locked away by Bibidi before being revived again in the Buu saga in the manga and anime Fat Buu w/ Dabura Fat Buu absorbs Dabura by turning him into chocolate and eating him, Fat buu does this with the majority of the human race as well, however he does not change physical form when he does this. Evil Buu The evil counterpart to Fat (Good) Buu. Appeared when Fat Buu had become angry at the gunman who shot his dog and Mr Satan. Pure Super Buu The base form of Super buu, after Evil Buu absorbs Fat Buu, he transforms into Pure Super Buu. Kid Buu The true form of Majin Buu, Super Buu reverts to this state after losing the absorbed good buu (fat buu). Super Buu w/ Gotenks (Buutenks w. Piccolo) Super Buu absorbs Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Super Namek Piccolo during his battle against Ultimate Gohan and Super Saiyan 3 Goku, and for a short time manages to easily defeat them in battle. Super Buu w/ Piccolo (w. Goten and Trunks) Super Buu reverts to this state after Gotenks defuses inside him back into Goten and Trunks. However, he is never shown fighting in this state, due to absorbing Gohan shortly after. Super Buu w/ Son Gohan (Ultimate Buu, Buuhan) Super Buu's strongest form in the anime and manga, Super Buu takes this form after absorbing Ultimate (mystic) Gohan, in this form he easily defeats Super Saiyan 3 Goku but only holds up for a short period of time against Vegito. Super Buu w/ Vegeta (Buugeta) Super Buu takes this form in ''Budokai 2 ''after absorbing base Vegeta. Super Buu w/ Tencha (Buutencha) Super Buu takes this form in ''Budokai 2 ''after absorbing Tenshinhan and Yamcha. Super Buu w/ Cell (Perfect Buu) Super Buu takes this form in ''Budokai 2 ''after absorbing Perfect Cell. Super Buu w/ Frieza (Brieza) Super Buu takes this form in ''Budokai 2 ''after absorbing Frieza (Final form). Uub human resurrected version of Kid buu. Appears at the 28th Martial arts tournament at the end of DBZ after King Yemma revived him, ten years after the defeat of Kid Buu. He is powerful but good and becomes Goku's pupil at the end of DBZ and throughout GT Majuub (Buu and Uub Fusion) Majin Buu fuses with Uub in order to try and stop Baby in GT. Gallery Super Buu (Gotenks).png|Super Buu w/ Gotenks Super Buu (Piccolo).png|Super Buu w/ Piccolo Super Buu (Gohan).png|Super Buu w/ Gohan Super_Buu_(Vegito).png|Super Buu with Gohan's shirt off. Super_Buu_(Vegeta).png|Super Buu w/ Vegeta Super Buu (Tiencha).png|Super Buu w/ Tiencha Super Buu (Frieza).png|Super Buu w/ Frieza 609662-super_buu__cell_absorbed_.jpg|Super Buu w/ Cell dragSuper_Buu-9.JPG|Super Buu's Evil Grin 23654.jpg 246202-buu_universe_6_super.jpg 266585-untitledkjjhh_super.jpg 518939-sketch_gohan_buu_by_littlebuu.jpg 518940-sketch_super_buu_by_littlebuu.jpg MajinBuuSuperMBTransforms.jpg smiletled.jpg SuperBuuStrangleGohan.png fy.JPG Ultra kid buu.png|Ultra Kid buu, shortly after absorbing past South Kai Evil buu.png|Evil Buu, shortly after being released from Fat Buu's head The Music Like Frieza and Cell, Buu has his own theme music. Including: "Buu is Fighting";"Scary Buu";"Super Buu theme";"Buu absorbs Gohan" and many other themes Attributed theme music includes: "Mystery of the Z sword";"demon mist";"majin theme" and many other attributed themes. Trivia *An interesting thing to note about Super Buu is that for most of his transformations his personality changes. He doesn't have much personality as Evil Buu; After becoming Super Buu he gains a soft spot for Hercule (due to having Majin Buu inside him); he becomes more intelligent after absorbing Piccolo and Gotenks; when he becomes Kid Buu he turns into a mindless killing machine; and he becomes a good person when reincarnated as Uub. *As mentioned in the last DBZ Movie 'Resurrection of F' or some versions 'Revival of F,' Frieza mentions Buu as being one of the few creatures in the universe that his father warned him about, including Beerus and one of the few fighters not to challenge. Although Golden Frieza now surpasses any of Buu's forms. *Buu is many millenia of years old. *the three characters of Bibidi, Babidi (the creator(s) of Buu) and Buu is another DBZ word pun on "Bibidi, Babidi, Buu" a magical phrase that the fairy godmother in Disney's Cinderella says. Akira Toriyama, the creator of DBZ confirms this and is somewhat a fan of Disney himself. *Apart from Beerus, Buu has killed more people and destroyed more planets than any other DBZ villain. Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Fighter Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Hungry Villains Category:Parasite Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Deceased Category:Barbarian Category:Man-Eaters Category:Evil Creation Category:One-Man Army Category:Mutated Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Nihilists Category:Mental Illness Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Torturer Category:Complete Monster Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Immortals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Male Category:Nemesis Category:Psychopath Category:Multi-beings Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Abusers Category:Humanoid Category:Lovecraftian Horrors